This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Our research involves synthesis and characterization of nanoscale inorganic solids and their hybrids with functional bio/organic materials. Currently we are involved in incorporating porphyrin moieties into a block copolymer of poly(3-hexylthiophene) and polyethylene oxide. We've seen energy transfer from steady-state fluorescence measurements, and we would like to support this data with lifetime measurements. Furthermore we would like to get two-photon induced fluorescence spectra, and eventually, measure the (relative ) two-photon absorption cross section of our copolymer. If do two-photon excitation is feasible the copolymer has potential use in bioimaging.